


Anything, Anything

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [48]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Sacrifice, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: But that was love!





	Anything, Anything

You could scarcely move, though you knew he was there. His figure running around the room, a blur of color, prodding motions on your arm, fingers dancing along your veins. Sharp, the prick of the needle and the warming sensation which made your heart race, and allowed you to move. Slowly, but surely, you felt your strength return to you, as well as you other senses. You tried to get up, but the dizzying, swaying world was passing before you, but he dropped whatever had been in his hand, and held you. 

You tried to touch him, but his skin felt like fire to the touch. And he held you firmly, with all of his strength so that you wouldn't hurt yourself. When your mouth could move, you tried to speak but no words came out. 

“Shh,” he cooed, smoothing out your hair. “it's o-okay now. Save y-your strength.”

“R…...R…..Ri...ck.”

From his throat, came an almost animalistic cry of pain, which reverberated through you. “Y-y-you……...you almost died. Why….w-w-w-w-would you do that?”

Held against him, your anxious heart began to calm, and you smiled up at him, because even in your weakened state, you knew. “Rick…. I……..I love you.”

“It - it doesn't matter,” he sniffled, rubbing his face against yours, desperately kissing you as though it were the last time. “y-y-you took a-a shot that was meant for me. You - you shouldn't have done that.”

And while your body felt stiff, and your words were hard to form, you touched his hand again, this time feeling its warmth like how you should. “I had to do it, because I didn't….I didn't want you to get hurt.”

“No! I-I-I can't let you - you do that ever again. If I lost y-y-you….I - I don't want t-t-to think about it.”

“I'm sorry, but that was love, and I love you, more than I love myself.”

Hiding his face in your hair, Zeta-7 groaned.“Please! Don't - don't say an-anymore. I-I-I can't bear it.”

“But I would do anything for you, you know that.”

“I-I know, and thats - that's what scares me the most.”


End file.
